buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Team Majin (ANIM Wars RP)
Here are the complete profile pages for the members for a minor-appearance team called Team Majin. Profile 1 ''' '''Name: Kazuo Katashi (Kazuo = Man of Harmony, Katashi = Firm) Age: 18 years Birthday: May 3 Gender: '''Male '''Height: 6’3’’ft/190cm Weight: ??? Bio: A kind and caring young man who was raised in an orphanage. He does not like to fight and always prefers to protect and to stay out of conflicts while also solving them, rather then solving them by force. The only reason he began playing ANIM Wars was to protect the younger children in the orphanage who looked p to him. Now, though he has moved into his own apartment and is working, he still cares very much about these kids and is often called upon when they are having trouble settling into a new family or when they are having trouble at the orphanage. Personality: Kind, caring, wise, down-to-earth, the typical big-brother figure, likes to learn, doesn’t like to fight. Appearance: SEAsian-tan skin, broad-shoulders, muscular build, king, baby-blue eyes, light brown hair that is a little long, but usually just sticks up in front, usually dresses in a beige, mini-v-neck shirt, normal blue jeans, brown boots and a blue jacket. Deck Element: Earth Deck Case: An arm shield Deck: ' ' Name: '''Defenders of Earth '''Lumenize Chant: “Though I hate to fight, I will to protect what I love and care about! Lumenize! Defenders of Earth!” ' Characters: ' · (AVATAR) 1X Peacemaker Kazuo. 1,300 PWR. “Spire” Be at Peace: At the beginning of your opponent’s attack phase, pay one focus, if you do, rest one character on the opponent’s field · 3X Granite the Defender. 1,500 PWR. Cost: 2 Focus “Spire” Redirect and Defend: When your opponent attacks your avatar, they must attack this card instead. Harder than Rock: When this card is being attacked, you may pay 1 focus, if you do, raise this character’s power by +100. · 3X Lady of the Mirror, Reflection. 1,000 PWR Reflected Back: When your avatar is being attacked, pay 1 focus and destroy this card. If you do, nullify the damage and deal your opponent the same amount of damage · 3X Charger of the Savannah, 'Rhino'. 1,300 PWR. Cost: Pay 1 focus “Spire” Rampage Charge: When an ally on the field is destroyed or your avatar is attacked, pay 1 focus and rest this card. If you do, destroy the previously attacking character (Forgive me if it’s confusing) · 3X Fierce Companion, Loyalty. 1,200 PWR. “Spire” Undying Loyalty: When a character on your field besides this one is being attacked, destroy this card and pay 1 Focus to nullify the attack. Search: When this card is called, search your drop zone for up to one card and put it in your hand. ' Maneuvers:' · 3X Carbon-Clay Shuffle. Pay 1 focus. For one turn of your opponent, flip over all your cards and give each the stats of your avatar, then shuffle them from place to place. Your opponent will now have to guess which is your actual avatar without knowing which one is your actual avatar. When he or she attacks a fake, the card is destroyed, if the attack lands on your avatar, you are dealt 1 damage. · 3X Grown from the Earth. Draw one and charge 1. This can only be cast once per turn. · 3X Wall of Stone Counter car can only be used in an attack on your opponent’s turn Nullify the attack. ' Items: ' · 3X Armor of Steel. +400 PWR. Cost: Pay 1 Focus' ' · 2X Golden Shield. +200 PWR. Cost: Pay 2 Focus When your avatar is attacked while this item is equipped, the power of the attacker is reduced by -200 PWR''' ' ' Hissatsu: ' · 2X '''Grand Mudslide'. Pay 3 Focus. Destroy every ally and item on the field.' ' ' Beast: ' · 2X Land Giant, Gaja. +700 PWR. Cost: 3 Focus Open Ravine: When this card enters the field, destroy one card on your opponent’s field. ' Omega: ' · 1X Great God of the Protecting Earth, Kazuo Majin. 2,000 PWR. Cost: 5 Focus Defend the Innocent: Once every turn, when one of your allies is being attacked, you may rest this card and pay 1 focus. If you do, give your targeted ally +700 PWR and Attack until the end of this turn. Trembling Earth: When this card is called, rest all cards on your opponent’s field.' ' ' ' <+><+><+><+><+><+><+<+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+> ' '''Profile 2 ' '''Name: Akihiro Kyou (Akihiro = Great Brightness) Age: 17 years Birthday: August 28 (Virgo) Gender: Male Height: 5’10’’ft/177cm Weight: ??? Bio: The expressive Eurasian (Greek-Italian-Japan) ANIM Wars fighter raised in Siena, Italy as the son of a rich business man, who came here to Japan for the ANIM Wars tournament. Though he is openly bisexual, it doesn’t get in the way of his strong ANIM Wars fighting. Personality: Flamboyant, open, sometimes wears his heart on his sleeve, lives with little to no regrets, a little high-and-mighty, sometimes arrogant, air-headed and proud, but to those he respects, he is less so. Appearance: Lightly tanned skin, a lean and slightly lanky build, big dark brown eyes usually held with lids down a little, long, dark brown hair that is styled like Clovis in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Usually dressed in a form-fit white shirt, a brown jacket with a faux fur-lined hood, blue skinny jeans and black boots. Deck Element: Light Deck Case: A golden fasten on a white sash. Deck: ' ' Name: Radiant Beings ' Lumenize Chant:' “Let your light shine, dazzling, amazing and inspire all who see it! Lumenize! Radiant Beings!” ' Characters: ' · (AVATAR) 1X Lion of Life, Akihiro. 1,400 PWR. Rejuvenating Light: Once a game, you may lock this card for 2 of your consecutive turns. If you do, you gain one life.' ' · 3X Light Butterfly, Serenity. 900 PWR. “Blind”. Sad Memories to Happy Thoughts: Once every turn, you can rest this card. If you do, charge one from your drop zone.' ' · 3X Solar Eagle, Apollo. 1,200 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Blind” Power of Light: For every Element card on the playing field, this card gets +100 PWR''' ' · 3X '''Unicorn of Rays, Llamrei'. 1,300 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Blind” Horse and Rider: If your avatar is a Element character, this card gets +200 PWR''' ' · 3X '''Dire Wolf of Spirit, Radiance'. 1,300 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Blind” Light of Loyalty: Counter When you are under attack by a character on your opponent’s field, destroy this card and nullify the attack.' ' · 3X Hope Light Dove. 1,100 PWR. “Blind” Hope for a Better Future: When this card is called, you may draw a card.' ' ' Maneuvers: ' · 3X Heavenly Rebirth. Cost: 1 Focus Choose one card from your drop zone and put it in your hand. This card can only be cast once per turn.' ' · 3X Protecting Light. Counter You may only use this card when under attack on your opponent’s turn. Nullify the attack.' ' · 3X Light’s Gift. Charge 2. You can only cast this once every turn.' ' ' Items: ' · 2X Crown of Light. Cost: 2 Focus +400 PWR. King of the Heavens: When this item is equipped, all your allies get +200 PWR.' ' ' Hissatsu: ' · 2X Calling of the Seraphs. Pay 4 focus. This card can only be cast if you have 5+ cards in you drop zone and if you’re down to 1 life point. Deal your opponent 2 damage. ' ' ' Beast: ' · 2X Akihiro the Eternal. +500 PWR Cost: 2 focus and discard the top card of your deck Eternal Life: When this card is destroyed (?), you may lock your avatar and pay one from the top of your deck. If you do, put this card in your life. (If that life card is destroyed after this ability is used, it goes to the focus immediately)' ' ' Omega: ' · 1X God of the Golden Heavens, Akihiro Majin. 2,000 PWR. Cost: Pay 4 Focus and 2 cards in hand Respect for the King: When this card enters the field, rest all cards on your opponent’s play field. King’s Blessing: Any allies on your field when this card is called gain +300 PWR.' ' ' <+><+><+><+><+><+><+<+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+><+> ' Profile 3 ''' '''Name: Ayako Kotai (Ayako = Colorful Child, Kotai = Change/Alteration/Shift) Age: 16 years Birthday: October 14 (Cancer) Gender: Female Height: 5’4’’/162cm Weight: ??? Bio: A shy, docile and meek girl working at a quaint little café and card shop and blogging to give advice to people who need it by day, and a ravaging, ruthless ANIM Wars outlaw by night who battles kids for their decks in Gamble Rule to built her secret card collection by night. She has yet to find a balance in her personalities, but luckily, they usually don’t get in the way of each other unless they both want different things. Personality: On one side, she is kind, gentle, shy, and a bit of a doormat, she is also caring, compassionate, selfless and doesn’t like to choose favorites on this side. On the other, she is the complete opposite, ruthless, intimidating and tough. She will pick who she wants, and she will have them, and afterwards, she is possessive. She will not loose to anyone, and when she does, she is bitter and b*tchy as hell. (forgive the language). Though she is aware that her personas change, they do not cause problems and instead, they live in harmony in her one being, though switches from persona to persona, if not willingly made, are switched by emotions like anger and sadness. Appearance: Pale skin, a very youthful look to her. When on her good side, her eyes are a gentle golden-brown and her long, silky black hair that reaches her mid-back is in one layer besides her burs-length side-burns with straight bangs that fall over her forehead, but when in her darker side, her eyes turn ruby-gold and her hair becomes wavy and bangs part to the right. She dresses in a white long-sleeve dress that reaches her mid-thighs with a hoodie pocket on it’s stomach area, a short black hoodie-vest, thigh-high white socks with light blue trimmings, heel portions and toe portions, and high-cut black sneaks with white laces, hair is normally down, but when fighting, tied back in a messy bun besides her sideburns and bangs. Deck Element: Various Deck Case: A microphone Deck: ' ' Name: This is Me ' Lumenize Chant:' “I’m not afraid to step out onto the stage and be myself! Lumenize! This is Me!” ' Characters: ' · (AVATAR) 1X Face of Kindness, Ayako. '. 1,200 PWR. “Blind” I Don’t Want to Fight: In the beginning of your opponent’s turn, you may Reveal the Flipside: Pay 1 focus, if you do, search your deck, hand or drop zone for a card named “'''Face of Darkness, Ayako”, make that your avatar by paying the call cost, and put this card into your hand.' ' · 1X Face of Darkness, Ayako. '. 1,200 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Poison” Mine Forever: Pay 1 focus and destroy a card on the field. If you do, target any ally on the field and put it under your control. This targeted ally can’t be destroyed, exiled or sent to the drop zone. When this card leaves the field, send that targeted ally to your focus. Reveal the Flipside: Pay 1 focus. If you do, search your deck, hand or drop zone for a card named “'''Face of Kindness, Ayako”, make that your avatar and put this card into your deck.' ' · 3X Spirit Speaker. 1,300 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Boost” Guidance: When your allies are destroyed, regardless of element, send them to the Focus. Intimidation: When this card is called, rest one character on your opponent’s field.' ' · 3X Pure Child, Innocent. 1,000 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Boost” Price of Neglect: Every time this character is not attacked, it gains +100 PWR. Keep Quiet: On the turn this card is called, it cannot attack.' ' · 3X Fragile Spirit, Trust. 1,300 Cost: 1 Focus “Boost” Heart of Broken Trust: When this card is hit by an attack, pay 1 Focus. If you do, this card returns to your hand. I Trust You: Pay 2 Focus. If you do, give a character on your field +200 PWR.' ' · 2X Snappy Defender, Crios. 1,300 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus “Boost” Hard Shell Defense: When you use this card to guard, this card gets +300 PWR.' ' ' Maneuvers: ' · 3X Casual Deflection. You may only cast this when under an attack by the opponent. Nullify the attack.' ' · 3X Earn It!. Set Whenever your attack hits, charge 1.' ' · 3X Flying Time. Cost: Lock one ally End your opponent’s turn. You may only cast this once every 2 turns.' ' ' Items:' · 3X Blade of Hope. +300 PWR Cost: 1 Focus Hope in Strike: When an attack with this card hits, draw 1.' ' · 3X Heavy Impact, Strength. +500 PWR. Cost: 2 Focus' ' ' Hissatsu: ' · 1X Find Balance. Cost: 3 Focus and discard 1 card from hand Search your hand, deck or drop zone for cards named “'Face of Kindness, Ayako'” and “'Face of Darkness, Ayako'” and put them, standing, in your avatar zone. They both now count as your avatar, everything included. ' ' ' Beast: ' · 2X Deity of Protection and Guidance, Kana. +300 PWR. Cost: 3 Focus and discard 2 from hand Guidance to Victory: When this card is attacking, it gains +200 until the end of that battle. I Will Protect You: This card stays on the field for one more turn to boost your avatar’s power for defending.' ' ' Omega: ' · 1X God of Balance and Harmony, Ayako Majin. 2,000 PWR. [Call Cost: 3 Focus, discard the top card of your deck and one from your hand, and put Face of Kindness, Ayako and Face of Darkness, Ayako into your soul] Balance of Soul: If you have Face of Kindness, Ayako and Face of Darkness, Ayako in your soul, you get +300 PWR. Give Respect: When this card is called, rest all allies on your opponent’s field.' ' Category:Blog posts